Dash Rhodes
Appearance Dash appears to be more fit and taller than Roy, with blonde hair and yellow clothing as he has black eyes, and one of the tallest. Summary Dash is a boy, and was an orphan at a young age, he lived in a part where not many were rich and had to struggle for food. But Dash solved this issue by fighting, and fought people in the streets to earn money whether he gets killed or not, he was a natural born fighter fighting at the age of 6. Which shows that he was naturally stronger than Roy. He was born with the power of Rock, fire and blood manipulation, however, his ability to manipulate fire was given to Roy. He always thought of Roy as his rival because he got so strong in a matter of time and it interests him and motivates him to get stronger. Personality Dash is that kind of dude with a bit of an ego but being goofy and calm at the same time. Though he can be easily tempered, he is very chill if you keep him away from being furious, he always makes jokes along with Justin about Link not fighting alongside with them and always being lazy (When really Roy is kinda the lazy one). He is a friendly rival to Roy as they have shown a mutual friendship and at times play sports together. However, when he goes berserk, his personality slightly changes from a goofy and jokey kinda of guy to a more blood lusted person. Now unlike Dark Roy, he has maintained his sanity and controlled this form as he is able to tap into it any time he wants to with having enough blood. Though, Dash has been shown to flirt with many girls he encountered, ranging from 16 to 19-year-olds. He sometimes gets hooked up with them and at times he does not, and after that break up from Scarlet, he is starting to feel more jealous about Ricky. Dash is shown to have a more up-beat personality as well, he likes to "roast" the likes of Justin and Link. Dash is more of a punching kind of person, as opposed to kicking. He does kick, but punching is more of his way of beating his opponents as he dislikes finishing his victims with kicks as it feels "less satisfying" to him. After Dash received his Divine Weapon, he was quite surprised with the power he was given and curious on what kind of power lies within it. Unlike Roy he does not use strategy, instead, he uses raw power and attack potency by punching his opponent nonstop without a plan. He sometimes loves to joke around a lot. and even in battle. And while he is energetic, he can be quite chill as stated by Justin. "You are probably the calmest friend I have ever met." Dash has shown love towards Shillane and Scarlet, but he is struggling who to pick, as he will most likely pick Shillane, as Dash known her since childhood. Overall, Dash is a goofy and fun character, as opposed to being chill. And someone who likes to flirt with girls with being Roy's rival. Details Birthdate: '''March 20 '''Birthplace: '''U.S.A '''Height: '''6'4" '''Favorite Food: '''Fast Food '''Likes: Surpassing Roy, showing his pride telling his power Dislikes: '''people who say that Roy is better (Though he respected him after a while) '''Eye Color: '''Brown '''Hair Color: Blonde Fighting Style: '''Boxing and Kenpo '''Personal Treasures: WIP Alignment: Chaotic Good Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Dash Rhodes Origin: Divinity Treasures Age: 14-15 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Strength, Skilled boxer, Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Summoning [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Large Mountain Level (Is Roy's equal as he has been shown time to time to fight on par with him) [[Speed|'Speed']]: Hypersonic+ (Able to boost his speed with the Blood Dragon Gauntlets) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]: Class 100 [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Class TJ [[Durability|'Durability']]: Large Mountain Level [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Very High [[Range|'Range']]: Human Melee Standard Equipment: Blood Dragon Gauntlets Notable Attacks/Techniques * [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Extremely High (When fighting Roy he changed his tactics when Roy was about to counter) Weaknesses: Rash and going in without a plan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Teenagers Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Electricity Users Category:Blood Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Divinity Treasures